


Romeo and not so Juliet

by Sinsanity



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, One Shot, Roman is frustrated, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Talents, Talyn is best friend, Theatre, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Virgil is precious, at least in this, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: “See Romeo, this is why we can’t have nice things like a successful marriage!”Or; in which Virgil's aesthetic is ruined and is actually a great Juliet.





	Romeo and not so Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is a thing I wrote.  
> I really should focus on updating my multi-chapter stories-  
> Enjoy!

He never asked for this.

He never asked to be held against his will.

He never asked to suffer this way.

He never asked to face the confession of someone with undying love.

More importantly, Virgil never asked to get the lead role in the school play, Romeo and Juliet!

“Virgil please just cooperate with me!” Virgil huffed and crossed his arms.

“No! I didn’t even want to do this! I’m not even a girl!” He heard a groan from below him and smirked at his achievement of annoying the asshole who got him into this mess.

“That’s the entire point! It’s supposed to be two boys to help support the LGBT+ students and staff that go here!” Roman tried to placate the other with no success. All he wanted was to get this one scene right and he would be satisfied!

….

For today at least.

“So? I’m not even a Theatre student. I was just doing my job backstage, where I belong, when suddenly I get dragged onto the stage and up a latter before being pushed onto a balcony!” Virgil’s voice was harsh as he glared down at the other. He soon turned his gaze to the side where he saw all the cast and crew snickering at their argument. He felt the tips of his ears heat up.

Roman sighed before looking up at Virgil with soft, pleading eyes. He then proceeded to speak with soft words, “Please, Virgil? Just do this one scene with me today?”

Virgil felt his breath hitch as his determination faltered. No. No way was he going to give in and do this. No fucking way!

“Fine.”

Dammit.

A wide smile broke out on Roman’s face as he grinned up at Virgil who seemed to accept his fate as the damsel in distress.

“Yes! Finally!” Roman did a little victory dance before grinning at his fellow Theatre students who just laughed at the two’s antics.

Roman took a moment to get into character while Virgil just watched him with one raised eyebrow.

“Ready yet Prince Charming?” Virgil teased Roman.

Roman pouted and glared at the other. “Hush, you emo nightmare!”

A moment later the scene began. Virgil who didn’t honestly care about what he said began. Of course they had to practice the most famous scene today.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Where are you Romano!” He heard a shriek from below and crumpled in a fit of laughter.

“Goodness, that is not how you pronounce any of that! And where is the emotion, the feeling!?” Roman was on a rampage now. He understood that Virgil wasn’t an actor himself, but he should have seen enough plays by now to elicit some effort at least!

“Do you even know the words to this!? Have you even read the script?” Roman’s voice was loud as he ranted to the emo boy in the tower. “Virgil-“

“See Romeo, this is why we can’t have nice things like a successful marriage!” He smirked at the other who pouted in response. 

Just then a voice spoke up from the sidelines. Talyn. Virgil’s smirk dropped as his eyes widened in horror.

“Now that is bullshit and you know it Virge!” Roman turned to Talyn. They were marching up to the tower as they stared Virgil down.

“You are one of the nerdiest people I know, and I know for a fact that you are great at acting and you know way more Shakespeare than almost everyone. You probably come in second to Logan!” Their voice was filled with determination as they proved Virgil’s previous words wrong.

Roman stared in awe at them before turning to Virgil who seemed to be succumbing to his own embarrassment. “You’re a Theatre geek.” Roman noticed Virgil’s eyes widen as a blushed coated his entire face.

Virgil stammered for a moment before huffing. “I am not! Talyn don’t tell lies!”

Despite the harsh tone Virgil had used, Talyn only seemed to only be spurred on by his words. “Oh really? Then how come you knew which Act and scene we were on? How did you know to create the English teacher when she mispronounced the words?” Talyn’s words were smug as they crossed their arms and smirked at Virgil, who seemed to be drowning in misery.

“Talyn, please-” Virgil tried to stop his friend, but Talyn wasn’t about to give up now.

“Also, who was the one that always helped Thomas and my cousin when they needed help improving their roles? Oh right, it was you who studied them and then helped them improve. Then you rehearsed with them, so they could have practice!” Talyn watched as their friend slumped in defeat. Roman watched as Talyn walked back to their spot, the auditorium silent in awe. Whether from the fact that Virgil was more talented than he let on, or the fact that Talyn just roasted someone while complimenting them.

He heard a groan from above him and looked up to see Virgil hiding his face in his hoodie. “Virgil?”

Another groan resounded from the dark boy above him. Roman felt his lips quirk up into a soft, fond smile. “Virgil can you please rehearse this scene with me, properly, just one time? I promise we can go home after that.”

A moment passed before he heard a sigh and saw Virgil stand up and look down at him with a frown. “Just once?”

Roman grinned up at him and nodded his head. “One time, then we don’t have to do it again. Today at least.” He waited in apprehension for the other boy’s answer. When he saw a small nod he felt his grin widen.

“Excellent! Let’s take a moment to prepare before we start!” This time both Roman and Virgil took a few moments to prepare before they heard Talyn call out to begin.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet.” Virgil’s words were spoken with such passion that Roman almost felt himself break character. He heard a couple gasps from the side, no doubt that the other members were surprised to see their little emo, soft-spoken crew member have an affinity for acting.

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” Roman spoke his line as he stared at Virgil who never once broke character.

Virgil then took a small moment to create a mood before speaking his next lines.

“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself.”

Lines. Roman had lines. What were his lines!? Roman froze as he stared at Virgil distractedly. Never once had he seen his friend look the way he did now. Was this how Romeo felt when he stared up at Juliet?

A few whispers sounded, questioning what was going on. Roman tried to remember his lines, but as he continued to gaze at Virgil he knew what he had to do. Roman’s face hardened into determination as he ran behind stage and towards the back of the set where a ladder led to the balcony of the tower where Virgil currently resided.

Virgil watched in worry as Roman stared at him. Was he okay? Did Roman forget his lines!? A few moments passed before he saw Roman run backstage. He heard footsteps and watched as Talyn began hollering.

What the hell was going on!?

“WHOO! Go Roman!” A few more of the members joined in with Talyn’s hollering while others just looked around in confusion, just as lost as Virgil was.

He heard pounding footsteps behind him and turned just in time to see Roman step through the doors that led to the balcony.

“Roman what a-“ His words were cut off however when he felt Roman’s arm wrap around his waist before being pulled into a kiss.

Blood rushed through his ears as he felt soft lips against his own chapped ones. His brain was frozen in astonishment. He could faintly hear cheers resounding from below him.

After what felt like minutes, he felt Roman begin to pull away and panicked. Grabbing a hold of the other’s collar he pulled Roman towards him and crashed their lips together once again. His eyes were squeezed shut as he savored the moment and the feel of Roman’s lips against his.

A moment later the two broke apart, panting.

“That was not part of the scene.” Virgil’s words were soft as he spoke.

A chuckle slipped past Roman lips as he stared at the boy in his arms. “Maybe not, but who says a little improvisation is bad? Besides just because Romeo didn’t have the guts to come up and kiss his love, doesn’t mean I don’t have the guts to climb the set and kiss my love.”

Virgil felt his breath hitch as he stared at Roman who smiled softly.

“So what do you say Virgil? Want to be my Juliet?” Roman asked.

“No.” Roman felt all the air leave his lungs at the single word.

“I want to have successful relationship with you. So let’s not be Romeo and Juliet. Let’s be Roman and Virgil.” A soft smile found it’s way on Virgil’s lips as he gazed up at Roman shyly.

Roman felt tears well in his eyes as a smile broke out across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour after hearing my friends argue about who was correct about ho to speak Shakespeare and then my friend yelled "This is why are relationship is falling apart!"  
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary!  
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you all enjoyed and have a great night/day!


End file.
